


Scrabble

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [49]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, after finally getting a batch of cookies in the oven, the boys make a real effort to keep their hands off each other.</p><p>
  <i>Looking up at Sam again, Ryan offers him the last bite. And the urge to kiss his lover, to simply straddle him and start licking, is damn near overwhelming. "Whose turn is it?" he asks softly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yours," Sam murmurs, thinking about it, watching Ryan's mouth. "You were trying to steal my G."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I was not trying to steal it," Ryan insists, grinning. "I would have traded sexual favors in fair value."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

The house smells fucking fantastic, like vanilla and chocolate, the second batch of cookies having actually made it into the oven, and Sam's stomach rumbles as he shakes his head. "There's no fucking way that counts," he says, gesturing at the board as he sits back on the couch, Ryan across from him, the two of them dressed for once, like adults. Well, maybe not quite adults since he's wearing an old Stone Temple Pilots t-shirt and jeans so soft and worn the knees have gone missing but still no underwear, thanks. "Even in dirty Scrabble, it has to be a real word."

"It is a real word," Ryan retorts, checking his spelling just in case. Then he has to start counting points all over again. "And... triple-word score, ha!" He's not usually a sore winner, but if Sam's going to call him out on his Scrabble ingenuity, then the gauntlet has been thrown down.

"I know it's a real word, but it's not... shit..." Sam groans as he googles it. "Sucking on someone's toes? Why the fuck would you need a word for that?"

"I honestly don't know," Ryan admits, sitting back in his chair and crossing one of his bare feet beneath him. He's wearing cargo shorts and a plain white button-down shirt _and_ underwear. It seems he and Sam are challenging each other - and themselves - to see if they can actually keep their hands off each other for an entire hour. So far, it's working.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna shrimp you later," Sam says with a chuckle, settling for a really fucking lame F-L-I-R-T-S using the I on Ryan's last word.

"Really. We'll just see about that," Ryan replies, trying not to giggle at the thought. But fuck, he is _ticklish_. "I mean, if we're making plans for later..." he frowns down at his letter tiles. "Shit. Can you sell me a 'G'? Because I am this close," he holds his fingers about an inch apart, "to teabagging you."

Sam cracks up. "There's no way I'm giving you my G. I'm saving it for later," he says with a grin. He glances at his watch. "Can you see the timer from there? How much longer?"

Ryan snorts a laugh, but checks his watch anyway. "I'll take a peek," he says, getting to his feet. On his way into the kitchen, he calls over his shoulder, "But don't think I won't remember that you don't want your balls in my mouth!"

"I definitely want my balls in your mouth," Sam calls back, stretching out on the couch. "But I'm still not giving you my G."

"Selfish bastard," Ryan mutters, chuckling under his breath. He pulls out one of the trays of cookies, then tips them carefully on a rack to cool. "We don't have any milk," he calls, cursing softly when he burns his fingers transferring the last few cookies to a plate for Sam.

"You want me to go get some?" Sam offers, sitting up straight.

"Only if you want it with your cookies. I mean, it's kind of traditional," Ryan says, grabbing some cold bottles of water instead, and carrying everything in to Sam. He leans across the table and kisses his lover, lingering over Sam's mouth. "I don't really want you to leave, though." Doing this nesting thing together is so new to Ryan, and he loves that they can shut out the rest of the world for a day.

"Good because I don't want to go," Sam says, tugging Ryan down to sit with him.

"Good." Ryan grins and holds up a cookie to Sam's lips, settling in at his side. It's probably the wrong move -- the fact that they had the Scrabble board between them up till this point is likely the only reason they both still have clothes on. But Ryan is willing to risk it.

Sam takes a bite and groans, eyes rolling back in his head. "Mm. Best cookie ever," he declares. "But don't tell my mum I said that."

Ryan laughs. "Wouldn't dream of it," he murmurs, and takes a bite as well, licking a crumb off his lips. "God, you can't beat them fresh from the oven."

Sam grins, eyes locked on Ryan. "Next time, I'll make sure we have milk," he promises.

Looking up at Sam again, Ryan offers him the last bite. And the urge to kiss his lover, to simply straddle him and start licking, is damn near overwhelming. "Whose turn is it?" he asks softly.

"Yours," Sam murmurs, thinking about it, watching Ryan's mouth. "You were trying to steal my G."

"I was not trying to steal it," Ryan insists, grinning. "I would have traded sexual favors in fair value."

"Yeah?" Sam reaches for his bottle of water and takes a swig, without ever once taking his eyes off Ryan. "Like what?"

"Like... what?" Ryan blinks, surprised by the question. He trails his fingers lightly along the line of Sam's jaw. "What do you want?"

"I don't know," Sam says, although he does. He wants everything when it comes to Ryan. He just doesn't want to scare his lover off. "I have a toy box. It doesn't have a lot of stuff in it but it has some things we haven't tried. You could take a look and let me know what you'd be interested in."

Ryan's eyebrows rise. Things have been so busy recently, with all their travel and meeting each other's families, that it's actually been a little while since he and Sam have tried anything really kinky. Something new -- to Ryan, anyway. He always feels like Sam already knows everything. "Where is it?" he asks softly, watching Sam's eyes, the unfathomable gorgeous blue of them. He gets to his feet. "Do you want to come with me? Or should I just let you know when I'm done looking?"

"It's in the closet," Sam says, joining Ryan. "And locked, so I'll come with you. You might have some questions anyway."

"Questions?" That's an auspicious beginning, to be sure. Ryan huffs a laugh and links his fingers loosely with Sam's, letting his lover lead him down the hall to the master bedroom. He leans back against the bureau, trying to relax while he watches Sam pull a box from the closet; it's about the size of his fire safe, ha. "Is that where you keep the video?" he asks, smiling slightly. "All locked up tight?"

"No, that I actually keep in one of my security boxes," Sam says, unlocking the toy box. "This thing -- anyone who really wanted to break into it could." He opens the lid and flips it back so Ryan can see everything. "Have a look."

Beyond curious, Ryan moves closer, devouring the contents with his eyes before he even dares to touch. And Sam's right, he doesn't even know what some of the things are -- or where they go. He picks up a small set of weights and cocks an eyebrow at them, then sets them aside for later. There's a small slim tube, hollow steel with a slight graceful curve, and he holds it up to the light. "Do I even want to know?"

"It's a plug. It goes in your cock," Sam says, grinning just a little.

Ryan stares at his lover, long and hard. "Why the fuck would I want to do that?"

"Because it feels incredible," Sam says, his grin widening. "Every bit as good as having one up your ass."

"Huh." Yeah, Ryan isn't so sure. "You've worn this before?" He doesn't even know why he asks - Sam's tried it all - but, still. He _has_ to ask.

Sam nods. "Not that one specifically, but I have worn one." 

Ryan licks slowly over his top lip, considering the plug. "So, who's worn this one?"

"No one," Sam says. "I had to leave my old toys at home because they don't travel well through security so I bought a whole new set. That's never been used."

"Hmm." All right, that piece of knowledge actually turns Ryan on to this crazy idea just a bit more, even though he figures it's kind of a superficial thing. Whatever -- it is what it is. "So then, who'd you buy it for?" There can only be one right answer.

Sam blushes a little at that. "I guess I was hoping you might want to use it at some point," he confesses.

"Well... now I might want to, yeah." Ryan grins. It's crazy how Sam makes him want things. "And... this?" he asks, picking up a small chain flogger. He can't even hide his small shiver of response.

"That's for your cock too," Sam says, shifting where he stands, his jeans suddenly quite a bit tighter.

Ryan's gaze narrows on his lover. "Seriously? It's..." The flogger is lightweight, true, and the falls are short. But still. He gives it an experimental flick, listening to the dangerous-sounding _swish_ as the chains cut through the air.

"It's kind of stingy rather than thuddy like the leather ones are," Sam explains, not sure whether Ryan even knows the difference.

"Okay." That sounds plausible, sure; Ryan just isn't sure whether Sam answered the question Ryan actually asked. "But... Sam. It's my _cock_."

"It's not that much different than me slapping it," Sam points out. "And if you don't like it, we don't do it again."

"Um." Ah, hell -- who's Ryan kidding? He lost this battle before it even began. "Okay." He grins crookedly, shaking his head at himself. "One last thing," he says softly, and selects a string of shiny black anal beads, their finish pearly. "I've always wanted to try these." And at least he already knows what they're for, damn.

Sam grins, taking the items from Ryan. "Get naked and stand in front of the bed. I'm gonna have you keep standing but if you need to lie down, let me know, okay?"

"What, you mean, like, now?" Ryan is the perfect picture of astonished indignation, right down to the hands on his hips. "We didn't even finish our game!"

"You have to earn your G first," Sam says, his grin widening.

"You're just trying to get out of losing," Ryan grumbles, but of course he's already stripping down. Because there is no damn way his cock would let him go back to the Scrabble board right now, even if he were serious. Which he definitely wasn't. "Okay," he says, kicking his clothes aside. "Now what?"

"First we'll get these in place," Sam says, holding up the anal beads. He pulls a bottle of lube from the dresser and stands beside Ryan, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he slips slicked fingers between his cheeks, rubbing over his hole.

Ryan groans softly and bends forward to lay his hands on the bed, opening more for his lover.

Sam takes a minute to just open Ryan up, slowly stretching his hole with two fingers and then three.

"God, that's good," Ryan whispers. Sam's touch is damn near hypnotic, melting him down to his bones. "More."

"We're getting there," Sam says, pulling his fingers back and rubbing the first bead against Ryan's hole. "You want this?"

"Unh. God, yes," Ryan moans, pushing back eagerly for Sam to open him up again. Fuck, when did he turn so blatantly brazen? It's like he's got no fucking shame anymore.

Sam's cock gives a jerk inside his jeans and he holds his breath, arousal washing over him as he pushes the first bead through that still-tight ring of muscle, watching Ryan's body swallow it up.

"Yes," Ryan whispers, feeling his muscles close around the string. Then he frowns in frustration. "More."

Sam smiles. He pushes the second and third beads into Ryan with barely a second between them. "Is that what you want?" he teases, tugging lightly on the string, the last bead showing itself again.

Ryan whimpers, clamping down on the bead in an effort to keep it inside himself. "Yes," he says, his voice hoarse. "More." God, he sounds like a broken record. But those beads are just such a fucking tease.

"This is four," Sam tells him, pushing that one in, his fingers following it inside, pushing all of them deeper.

There's a bright flash of pain when Sam's fingers penetrate him, and Ryan moans. "How-- how many?" he asks, struggling to recall. He feels pretty full already, although the beads certainly aren't as thick as what he's used to.

"Two more," Sam says, pushing the fifth inside, his fingers curving to stroke over that bundle of nerves on his way out.

Pleasure sparks up Ryan's spine, and he arches his back. "Oh, god," he whispers, and suddenly it occurs to him that this is only the _foreplay_ , damn. How is he going to last until Sam is ready to come?

"Last one," Sam says, pushing the sixth and final bead into Ryan's hole, his eyes on the stretched skin as it slowly closes around the string, hiding every last one of those balls. "How do they feel?"

Ryan's reply is more groan than words. He curls his fingers into the coverlet, then forces himself to let go. His cock is heavy and it drips a pearl of precome onto the bed. "Yeah," he whispers, although his body strains for more. "Good."

"Good," Sam echoes. "You can stand up. Turn around for me," he says, picking up the penis plug and slicking it liberally with lube.

Obeying, Ryan drags open heavy eyelids. Then his eyes widen at the sight of the small tube in Sam's hand -- small but scary. All his muscles contract in response and he whimpers softly at the pressure of a bead against his prostate.

"We'll take this nice and slow," Sam says, wrapping one hand very lightly around Ryan's cock. "It'll sting at first but I promise it'll feel better as you get used to it. Okay?"

It takes a moment for Ryan to be quite certain he's comfortable with the proposition. "Okay," he says finally. "But if I still don't like it then you'll take it out right away."

"Yeah, of course," Sam says. "Tell me yellow if you want me to slow down, red if you're sure you want it out."

"...Okay." Mindful of Sam's hold on him, Ryan moves slowly, sitting down on the edge of the bed and leaning back to brace on his hands. He knows Sam told him to stand, but he's just a little concerned his knees might give out. 

Sam sits down beside Ryan. He slicks even more lube over the plug then positions the tip against the opening in Ryan's cock, gently pushing it inside him.

"Fuck!" Ryan only just manages to control his flinch -- it's a damn good thing Sam warned him. He hisses as the plug slips inside him, the pressure completely unfamiliar and, yeah, fucking uncomfortable.

Sam leans in and kisses Ryan, licking into his mouth. "Give it a second," he whispers, letting gravity take the plug deeper.

Whimpering softly, Ryan tries to let himself be distracted by Sam's mouth. He wriggles once and whines at the feel of the beads shifting inside him, and sure enough the plug settles, the firm pressure against his urethra relentless now but not painful.

"You want to try the flogger or do you want a little longer to get used to the plug?" Sam asks.

The flogger? _Fuck_. Ryan had kind of forgotten that was coming. "No," he says, and shakes his head. Then he realizes that answer might be easily misinterpreted, and so he clarifies, "Keep going."

"Do you feel like you can stand or do you want to stay like this?" Normally Sam wouldn't ask so many questions but this is a lot kinkier than they've gotten in a long time and the last thing he wants to do is push Ryan too hard too fast.

"Um. Can I stay like this?" It's not like Ryan to sound so uncertain, either. He braces back on his elbows and looks up at Sam, trying to hide just how much the very idea of that chain flogger _on his cock_ freakin' terrifies him.

"Yeah, of course," Sam says, nodding. He reaches for the flogger and runs the tails over both sides of Ryan's cock, just letting him feel the metal against sensitive skin.

Ryan shudders, though he tries to quell it. Those thin chains are still _chains_ , cool and smooth and hard against his skin. God damn his traitorous cock, which leaps eagerly beneath that tease of a touch.

"We'll start out nice and gentle," Sam says, lightly bringing the flogger in against Ryan's cock in the smallest of swings.

It's nothing. A few taps against his flesh, nothing to get worried about. Ryan swallows hard and clenches his ass tightly around the beads, then looks up and gives Sam a nod.

Sam flicks his wrist and brings the chains in a little harder against the Ryan's cock. Nothing major. Just enough for him to _actually_ feel it.

Ryan hisses, but again the anticipation is worse than the actual strike. "If you keep that up, I'm going to lose my hard-on," he teases in a mutter, even as a little voice pipes up in his head and tells him that he's playing a dangerous game.

"Yeah?" Sam snaps the flogger harder than before. And again, before Ryan can really react.

 _Fuck_. Did Ryan think Sam was taking it easy on him? All of a sudden he wonders whether he should have asked his lover to restrain him for this... He shouts, his back snapping into a taut arch. Because suddenly his cock is on _fire_ , damn.

Sam gives Ryan a moment to adjust, to process the sensations, before bringing the flogger in again, striking one side and then the other.

Ryan cries out with each strike. His poor prick... The plug is rubbing him from the _inside_ now, every time Sam hits him. The conflicting sensations might just drive him mad.

Fuck yes. Sam brings the flogger in again, keeping the strength behind it nice and even, the blows dealt in pairs, one side and then the other.

With a gasp Ryan drops back to his elbows, his entire body tightening in an effort to ward off response, to disconnect. But when his muscles clench up, the beads in his ass rub him so fucking right. And the next strike of those wicked chains against his cock sends him rushing over the edge, shouting and shuddering, spraying hot seed over his own belly.

"Good boy," Sam says, dropping the flogger and moving between Ryan's legs, his jeans dropped to the floor. He grasps the string hanging between Ryan's cheeks and pulls the first bead out, followed by the rest in rapid succession.

Ryan howls in surprise, overwhelmed with sensation. He's still trying to wrap his mind around the concept that he just came with that thing in his prick, and here's Sam getting naked, and-- he gives up. Gives up and put his legs around Sam's hips, inviting him to take and figuring he'll deal with the details later.

Sam lines up and pushes in, groaning roughly as he sinks so deep so easily. "Fuck." His hands on Ryan's hips, gripping tight as he drives his cock into his hole, going all out now that Ryan's already come.

"Yes," Ryan gasps, grinding against his lover and tightening his muscles to take him even deeper, harder. "Fuck me!"

Hiking Ryan's legs over his shoulder, Sam sets up a brutal rhythm, fucking Ryan so hard his teeth ache with it.

 _Fuck_. Ryan should know better. He really should know better... He bites back another shout and works to push through the pain, his hands fisting tight in the coverlet. But fuck, it _burns_ , fire slashing through him with every one of his lover's thrusts.

He's so fucking close, so... Christ. Sam shouts, his orgasm slamming through him, cock pulsing again and again inside Ryan.

And damn, that searing rush of heat inside him right now... Ryan would endure way more than Sam has ever dished out, just to feel that. To know what it is, and what it means to him. To Ryan it's got nothing to do with kink or pain or him allowing Sam to call him 'boy' on the odd occasion. To Ryan it's about possession, of the mutual and soul-deep kind.

Emptying every last drop inside his lover, Sam lets Ryan's legs down and kneels on the bed between them. "Deep breath," he warns, taking hold of the plug still in Ryan's cock.

"Huh?" Ryan's still a bit too dazed to understand the reasons behind Sam's order, and consequently he's not prepared at all. He yells when Sam slips the plug from his cock, because of course there's no way Sam can keep the thing from rubbing against flesh and nerves which are way too sensitive right now. But in an instant, it's out, and he collapses back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Sam asks, draping himself over Ryan and kissing him softly.

"Yeah," Ryan whispers, but it's more just an automatic agreement. He's got no real idea yet whether he's okay. But Sam is lying on top of him, his weight warm and comforting. So that's a damn good start.

* * *

When Sam wakes, arms around Ryan, he glances over his shoulder at the clock which lets him know it's just past four. Snuggling back down into the bed, he kisses Ryan's shoulder and then the nape of his neck, unable to resist the warm skin in front of him.

The caresses pull Ryan most of the way out of his doze, and he sighs softly with pleasure. Lingering naked in bed with a lover -- it's got to be one of the ultimate luxuries of life. Particularly when they can linger as late as they damn well please. "Hey," he breathes, dropping his hand down to cover Sam's. "Did you sleep?"

"Yeah, for a bit. You?" Sam murmurs, continuing to press kiss after kiss to Ryan's skin, his cock starting to harden again between his lover's cheeks.

"Mm-hmm." Ryan snickers softly, feeling the hot needy press of Sam's cock. "Are we done now with that whole resting thing?"

Sam chuckles. "I think so. How are you feeling?"

"Umm..." Ryan stretches and uses the movement as an excuse to rub back against his lover with a satisfied sigh. "Pretty fucking fantastic, actually," he says. Shifting, he turns and lays a hand on Sam's hip, searching his lover's eyes. "You?"

"I'm fucking brilliant," Sam says, kissing Ryan on the mouth this time. "How's your cock?"

"It's, let me think." Ryan takes stock for a moment, then grins. "Kind of sore. Inside and out," he adds. "But so far it doesn't seem like you did any permanent damage." Not that Ryan didn't fucking beg for the treatment he got.

"Do you want me to double-check?" Sam offers, eyes sparkling. "Make absolutely certain?"

Ryan holds back a laugh -- barely. But he can't quite hold back his smile. "What if there's something wrong?" he asks, his tone forced earnest. "Will you kiss it and make it better?" God, it's official: he's absolutely got no shame anymore.

"Definitely," Sam says, pushing Ryan onto his back and settling between his thighs. "In fact, I think the whole thing requires an oral examination..." he murmurs, slipping lower, mouth moving over Ryan's chest, tongue and teeth teasing at his nipples.

A sigh of pleasure slips from Ryan's lips, and he lets himself relax beneath his lover's talented mouth. "God bless modern medicine."

Christ. Ryan is so fucking hot. It blows Sam's mind. All tight hard muscle beneath warm smooth skin. Sliding even lower, he brushes his lips over the tip of Ryan's cock, flicking his tongue gently into the slit.

Ryan jumps. "Sorry," he exclaims, "sorry. Um." _Fuck_. "Still just a little sore right there." It'll probably sting like hell the next time he pisses, too.

"S'okay," Sam murmurs, switching tactics, his tongue painting a long swathe from base to tip while avoiding the slit this time.

"Mmm." In an instant Ryan relaxes again, and it seems like every drop of blood in his veins rushes south. "That's good," he whispers, reaching down to lightly rest his hand on his lover's hair. Fuck, 'good' does not begin to describe Sam's mouth.

Sam licks from root to tip again and again, tongue swirling around the crown. "More?" he murmurs, lifting his head, eyes sparkling.

"Yes, please." The words slip out without Ryan even thinking about them. But if he were asking whether he wanted extra whipped cream on his pie, or an extra day off from his work week, or tickets to an advance screening of a movie he's mad psyched for... well, 'Yes, please' would be his automatic response to those questions as well.

Sam grins and closes his mouth around the head, sucking lightly, careful not to hurt his lover as he slowly takes him deeper.

"Ohhh, god so good," Ryan breathes. He closes his fingers lightly around Sam's nape, stroking the strong flesh and working to keep himself from shoving deeper. "So good."

Relaxing his throat, Sam takes Ryan all the way in, nose pressed to his lover's groin, surrounded by his lover's scent. Christ. His own cock jerks roughly against the bed and he groans, pulling back and then taking Ryan in again. All the way.

That little trick right there still blows Ryan's fucking mind. He whimpers and clutches at the bedclothes with his free hand, surrendering his body and silently begging for Sam to do it again.

Sam swallows around Ryan's cock and then backs off, almost letting his lover slip from his mouth before taking him in again, the movement repeated quickly, two, three, four times. Nose pressed to those tight curls, inhaling that musky scent again and again.

"Oh, god. Sam," Ryan gasps, his hips rocking despite himself. "Gonna come!"

Fuck, yeah. Sam just growls and nods and takes Ryan in again, cutting off his own breath as he holds there, encouraging Ryan to fuck his throat.

There's no fucking way Ryan can resist. He puts both hands in Sam's hair and lifts his hips off the bed, driving into his lover's mouth. He comes with a shout, pleasure rocketing through his veins as he spills hot into Sam.

Sam chokes as he swallows, come seeping from the corners of his mouth, but he manages to get most of it, his own cock still throbbing violently, completely ignored in favour of his lover's pleasure.

"Ohgod," Ryan gasps, absently petting Sam's head now. "Oh. God."

Sam eases off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and grins up at Ryan. "Good?"

"I love you," Ryan murmurs - damn near whimpers - like _that_ isn't pretty much the worst thing to say at this moment. But, damn. He's pretty sure Sam just exploded all his brain cells.

Sam crawls up the length of Ryan's body and kisses him, firmly on the mouth. "I love you too," he whispers.

Hooking a leg around Sam's hip, Ryan presses up against him. "You're still hard," he whispers, slipping a hand between their bodies to grasp Sam's cock. "Let me..."

Groaning roughly, Sam shoves his cock into Ryan's grip. "Close," he chokes out, as though Ryan couldn't guess that already.

Ryan moans and rubs against his lover, insanely thrilled by the way Sam responds to him. Like that same intense desire actually flows mutually between them. "Come all over me," he whispers, lifting his head to nip Sam's throat. "I want it."

Jesus Christ. Spearing his cock through the circle of Ryan's fingers once more, Sam shouts, seed spurting between them, coating their skin.

 _Fuck. Yes._ Ryan arches slightly and grins at the sudden hot rush. He smooths his hands down over Sam's shoulders and back, softly caressing. Simply enjoying the heat and weight of his lover.

"You're incredible," Sam whispers.

Those words just warm Ryan through, and he knows he's grinning like a fool right now. He whispers back, "You're pretty incredible yourself."

[To chapter fifty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/817782)


End file.
